Rogue
by Raven Annele
Summary: Well this isn't really a Fan-Fiction, though i'm working on one. It's a book about Vampires much like those from Twilight. Tell me what you think. Enjoy! -Raven. :


"Nova!" Vincent's worried form drifted lazily into view. I blinked out a few unsuspected tears from my clumsy fall. "Are you okay? Are you hurt!?" He continued to ask me pointless questions. "Na- I'm okay, really stop worrying." I reassured him. I allowed my eyes to drift around the forest like a dream I wished would never end. My childish thoughts surprised me, I thought that this was what I wanted. To be in the Renown Vampires Coven was a honor was it not? If so then why did I feel uncertain feelings and fear of the rising sun?

"November? Your scaring me.." He placed his cold hands over my left cheek. He kneeled next to me still waiting, just as he always seemed to do. "What? Oh- I'm sorry... Let me just get up." My voice strained a bit at that last part as he held out his hand to help me up. That damned sun was setting again... The cool breeze lifted my long black hair off my back into the air; my bi-colored eyes scanned the forest for danger, all was clear...For now.

"It's dangerous being in other Covens territory, why don't we hunt in town?" I asked calmly.

"What ever you wish." Vincent responded in his always compliant tone. "Do you wish for me to carry you?" "No Vincent, I'm fine." We walked along the gnarled roots to a opening in the trees which were marked with a familiar scent. "This way." I walked ahead starting into a run. The human eye could barely pick up our speed. All our attributes made us ideal for luring victims in. Our beauty,strength, speed and voice alone were incredible. Even our insults were compelling.

"I sense a...Boy...A young boy ,Nova, you could take him easily, Even though your transformation isn't complete he can help speed-up the process." Vincent offered his unneeded obvious words. I just nodded, I was too fond of him to yell. Let alone say anything to hint I was annoyed. He is quite dear to me indeed. I wouldn't wish any kind of pain on him. I pulled my self away from those thoughts, it was almost time for the kill. I found a branch in the tree that would hold me nicely and climbed up just as easily as if a deadly hawk had flown up there.

I spotted a boy, around the age of fifteen, which is around my age. I crouched into my normal attack stance,My fingers aching to rip him apart and drink him in, I was suddenly very aware of my fangs, Pulsing and ready for the kill. The young boy walked close, close enough for me to grab him from the tree I was perched in. I would make this quick and painless. I straddled the tree branch and to make things easier and I swung my legs over to one side.

Flipping upside down,I made a grab for him hitting instantly, a wave of fear going across his now panic stricken face, that is, once he saw my cruel beauty. Vincent gasped and I fell out of the tree. "Brother?!"

It was too late. I had already grabbed him, I was already ready... I snapped for his throbbing neck, and something hit me hard like a Semi-truck.

"V-V-Vincent!" I coughed. "Run!" He screamed. I didn't disobey, I ran like I was on fire. I heard Vincent after me and I didn't stop running till' I was well into town.

The streets buzzed with conversation, I couldn't seem to concentrate....I heaved for air. My lungs were still quite alive. During the process of your transformation you undergo the pain of your heart constricting your other organs, Then, at last your heart rots and your left with nothing. Your are then considered vampire, although you are not considered a Full-fledged Vamp till you have fed on human blood.

I would have drank Vincent's blood by now but he is the one that made me this way. You must be a Vampire to create a Vampire, whether it is by birth or Kiss, therefore Vincent is not a option when it comes to the change.

"Did..That just....Was that my brother?" I continued to heave. I couldn't believe this was happening to me...My twin, who cannot stand the _idea _of vampires, might have just witnessed his beloved sister in the act.

"Damn, this sure complicates things doesn't it." Vincent said running his hand through his long black hair, he cast his smoldering gaze in my direction. Eyes are a big thing for vampires, it's mainly, besides fangs, the way you tell if one is a vampire. Mine, being Icy blue and the other red, Vincent's being Blood red. We have have a pact. The pact is sealed once I drink his blood as a Full-fledged vampire. Nobody is really sure why I have two different colored eyes, Vincent is a pure-blood, he was born this way by two Pure-Bloods. Pure-bloods have either red or violet eyes; so his theory is, Kissing me activated some sort of weird reaction to my blood and something went wrong. _Or right._.

His gaze connected with mine and he held it there. I couldn't move, His long lashes never moved from their position. My thoughts swam into each other causing a head-on collision. I tried to say something but all I could do was stare. I blinked, it was only a fraction of a second but when I opened my eyes he was there, inches from my face. I thought he was going to kiss me then, but instead I was in his arms, we seemed to be flying. The colors of the town splashed and mixed together, I laughed and held on tight. I could stay here forever.

Before long we were at his place, a really big house, you could say mansion, surrounded by acres of land and lake. He set me down, I fought off the dizziness and fought to stand up straight.

"Gah, dizzy dizzy dizzy..." I murmured swaying a bit to the side.

"I'd notice that angelic voice anywhere!!" A voice rang out. "Hi hi November, _Vincent_, where have you been."The owner of the voice squeezed me tightly. I looked up to see Tach, Vincent's cousin, a boy much taller than me but not as tall as Vincent, Well I suppose every one is taller than me, after all I'm only Five feet tall.

"Tach, are the others here?" Vincent asked ignoring the pouty inclination in Tach's voice.

"Yeah yeah, they're all upstairs." he adjusted his black framed glasses. Vincent sniffed once or twice. Had he been hunting? It sure smelled like it... "Hey...Tach? Could I hang with you alone?"

I averted Vincent's hurt expression.

"Sure sure Nova! Now?"

"Yes now."

"Alrighty, see ya later Vince." He winked.

We walked away into the near forest, as soon as we were out of ear-shot he asked in a serious tone, "What is it?"

"I need to hunt. I don't care who it is."

"Oh? I can do that." He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Right then, into town it is.

The suns almost completely set. We should hurry, perhaps we could catch some stragglers trying to get home."

I nodded. I couldn't have taken Vincent with me, I didn't want him to see me like this, so desperate to be like him, with him.

We walked in silence. Only the sound of snapping twigs penetrated the airspace.

Minuets later we arrived the back of the town gates, we slipped through unnoticed and entered the back alleys that twisted throughout the town.

We split up then,"Do your best!" He sang as he slipped into the shadows.

Chapter 2

Ever since I meet Vincent I was drawn to him. Everything about him is so compelling to me. When I found out what he was, I really didn't care. He changed me by accident...I was bleeding and he lost control.

Why does he keep me around? Does he feel sorry for me, because my brother hates me?

"Aren't...you supposed to be hunting?" I threw myself against the brick wall behind me that lined the alley. "Who's there!?" My voice cracked at the end showing slight weakness.

"My name...Is Damon. But that is unimportant at this time. I saw you earlier, trying to kill that boy. Quite the wasted effort. I won't run."

"Are, you joking? Your giving yourself to me?" I asked in disbelief

"Thats what I said. Iv'e been waiting a long time to find someone that would change me. But I was never drawn to anybody, until earlier today that is. That man you were traveling with, just what is he to you?"

I shook my head. "I wish I knew."

"Then why are you wasting you time." It wasn't a question.

He stepped froward and took my hand. And kissed it.

"You are quite bold."

"Your not pushing me away."

I looked away. Just who is this guy?


End file.
